Burrowing mammal pest have continually been a commonly encountered pest at well tendered lawns and golf courses. It has been estimated that burrowing mammal pest such as mole, have caused millions of dollars of damage to these lawns and golf courses.
A wide variety of poisons is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of poisons, for example, the gopher poisoner disclosed by Dady in U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,771; the method and articles for killing termites disclosed by Browdy in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,222; the termiticide bait tube for in ground application in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,266; the article for release of repellents and insecticides disclosed by Matson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,413; the mole chaser disclosed by Jan in U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,594; and the rodent deterrent stake disclosed by Weiser et al. in U.S. Pat. No. D324,558.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a method of making a poisoned stake device that includes the steps of acquiring, adding, combining, curing, dispensing, filling, getting, mixing, pouring, procuring, removing, and scooping. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to conveniently construct a repellant which is capable of inhibiting burrowing mammal pest from the vicinity of their burrowed hill. The above-described patents make no provision for a method of making a poisoned stake device that includes the steps of acquiring, adding, combining, curing, dispensing, filling, getting, mixing, pouring, procuring, removing, and scooping.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved method of making a poisoned stake device made from the steps of acquiring, adding, combining, curing, dispensing, filling, getting, mixing, pouring, procuring, removing, and scooping. In this respect, the poisoned stake device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient means for constructing a repellant which is capable of inhibiting burrowing mammal pest from the vicinity of their burrowed hill.